Figurines
Figurines are Mr. Men and Little Miss figure toys and statues; often brought out as collectibles. The most common collectible release are part of the promotion of a restaurant chain. Arby's McDonalds At McDonalds, what one is gifted in their Happy Meal is different in every country. McDonalds France (2017) The Monsieur Madame collection is the second largest collection of McDonald's figurines by its size. The largest is the 101 Dalmatians of 1996. Promo animation Sneeze Birthday, Muddle Magic, Scary Happy, Scatterbrain Busy (altered!), Bump Christmas http://www.giannimanno.com/portfolio/monsieur-madame-happy/ https://1.cargocollective.com/search/monsieur+et+madame Collect http://www.bibelotmania.com/visite.php?pag=cid508_alb&idf=3&idm=7640 https://www.coleka.com/fr/exchange/sale?c=3218 Series 1 - November 22 to 28, 2017 Mr. Quiet & Little Miss Sommersault / Mr Anniversaire & Mrs Dodue / Mr Avare & Mr Bavard Mr. Bing & Ms. Know-it-all / Mr. Costaud & Ms. Shyld / Mr. Amazing & Ms. Why Series 2 - November 29 to December 5, 2017 Mr. Maigre & Mrs. Chance / Mr. Pressé & Mrs. Late / Mr. Grand & Mrs. Follette Mr Lent & Mrs Vedette / Mr Nigaud & Mrs Risette Series 3 - December 6 to 12, 2017 Mr. Adventure & Mrs. Quickly / Mr. Perfect & Ms. Contrary / Mr. Fighter & Mrs. Sage Mr Farfelu & Mrs Têtue / Mr Grognon & Mrs Lumineuse / Mr Heureux & Mrs Terreur Series 4 - December 13 to 19, 2017 Mr Atchoum & Mrs Anniversary / Mr Noël & Mr Bizarre / Mr Malpoli & Mrs Bonheur Mr Chatouille & Mrs Boulot / Mr Etourdi & Mrs Boute-en-train / Mr Couragey & Mr Glouton Série 1 - 22 au 28 novembre 2017 M. Silence & Mme Acrobate / M. Anniversaire & Mme Dodue / M. Avare & M. Bavard M. Bing & Mme Je-sais-tout / M. Costaud & Mme Timide / M. Incroyable & Mme Pourquoi --------- Série 2 - 29 novembre au 5 décembre 2017 M. Maigre & Mme Chance / M. Pressé & Mme En retard / M. Grand & Mme Follette M. Lent & Mme Vedette / M. Nigaud & Mme Risette Série 3 - 6 au 12 décembre 2017 M. Aventure & Mme Vite-fait / M. Parfait & Mme Contraire / M. Farceur & Mme Sage M. Farfelu & Mme Têtue / M. Grognon & Mme Lumineuse / M. Heureux & Mme Terreur Série 4 - 13 au 19 décembre 2017 M. Atchoum & Mme Anniversaire / M. Noël & M. Bizarre / M. Malpoli & Mme Bonheur M. Chatouille & Mme Boulot / M. Etourdi & Mme Boute-en-train / M. Courageux & M. Glouton Série 5 - 20 au 26 décembre 2017 M. Malin & Mme Bavarde / M. Rêve & Mme Farceuse / M. Génial & Mme Indécise M. Malchance & Mme Noël / M. Peureux & Mme Proprette / M. Rapide & Mme Tête-en-l'air Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Bounce.jpg|Mr. Bounce Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Bump.jpg|Mr. Bump Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Chatterbox.jpg|Little Miss Chatterbox Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Daredevil.jpg|Little Miss Daredevil Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Grumpy.jpg|Mr. Grumpy Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Happy.jpg|Mr. Happy Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Helpful.jpg|Little Miss Helpful Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Messy.jpg|Mr. Messy Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Naughty.jpg|Little Miss Naughty Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Nosey Small.jpg|Mr. Small Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Scary.jpg|Little Miss Scary Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Strong.jpg|Mr. Strong Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Sunshine.jpg|Little Miss Sunshine Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Tickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Whoops.jpg|Little Miss Whoops